Many large businesses use highly automated billing platforms to bill their customers. These platforms usually receive customer billing data during predetermined time intervals. The customer data is subsequently used by the billing platforms for customer billing.
A billing platform is typically unable to process incomplete billing data. For example, a billing platform is unable to process a customer bill if the customer's bank account number is inaccurate or missing. The billing platform's failure to process the bill will result in a billing reject.
Billing rejects are highly undesirable for a business. This is at least because rejected bills may need to be analyzed by business personnel for root cause identification and correction. Root cause identification is typically difficult, making a manual review process both time consuming and complex. Billing rejects are further undesirable for a business because they result in lost business revenue.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide systems and methods for establishing a high level of data integrity for customer data input into one or more customer databases. It would be additionally desirable to provide systems and methods for maintaining a high level of data integrity for customer data stored in one or more customer databases. This is desirable at least because accurate customer data assists in ensuring that a billing platform receives complete and accurate billing data, reducing a total number of billing rejects.